Amor de Marte
by FireKai
Summary: Um velho inimigo regressa, pronto a acabar com a Sailor Marte. Mas a Rei não vai deixar e irá revelar os seus sentimentos ao Yuichirou. Oneshot.


**Nota do autor: As personagens de Sailor Moon não me pertencem.**

**Amor de Marte**

Era mais um dia calmo na cidade de Tóquio. No templo Hikawa, a Rei estava a varrer o chão, juntamente com o Yuichirou.

Rei: Yuichirou, esqueceste-te de varrer aquele canto ali.

Yuichirou: Oh, desculpa Rei.

Rei: Vai lá varrer Yuichirou.

O Yuichiro foi varrer para o canto que se tinha esquecido de varrer e nesse momento, a Rei sentiu uma forte presença negativa.

A Rei olhou à sua volta, não viu ninguém, mas a estranha presença negativa permanecia.

Rei: Yuichirou, é melhor ires para dentro.

Yuichirou: Porquê?

Rei: Eu sinto algo mau. Vai para dentro.

Yuichirou: Então eu fico aqui fora. Pode ser preciso proteger o templo.

Nesse momento, a terra começou a tremer. O Yuichirou e a Rei agarraram-se a uma árvore, para não caírem.

Pouco depois, o chão deixou de tremer, mas uma grande racha formou-se no meio do recinto do templo. Um fumo negro começou a sair da racha.

Yuichirou: O que se está a passar?

No momento seguinte, um homem de cabelos curtos e loiros, vestindo um uniforme azul, saiu da racha. Jadeite voltara.

O Jadeite olhou à sua volta e viu o Yuchirou e a Rei.

Jadeite: Eu voltei e para começar, vou acabar com vocês.

Yuichirou: Nem pensar!

O Yuichirou correu para o Jadeite e tentou dar-lhe um murro, mas o Jadeite desviou-se e lançou-lhe uma esfera negra, fazendo com que o Yuichirou caísse no chão.

Jadeite: Ora, serás o primeiro a morrer.

O Jadeite levantou a sua mão direita e surgiu uma esfera negra, muito maior que a outra.

Rei: Não!

O Jadeite virou-se para encarar a Rei.

Rei: Não vou deixar que mates o Yuichirou! Poder do Cristal de Marte!

**Um cristal vermelho com um símbolo de um arco e uma flecha, apareceu. A Rei levantou a sua caneta mágica. A caneta e o cristal juntaram-se. Depois, o símbolo de Marte surgiu e envolveu a Rei.**

Jadeite: Argh, ela é uma das Sailors.

**Com a caneta mágica, a Rei criou vários anéis de fogo que rodearam o seu corpo. Depois, uma parede de fogo envolveu a Rei, o templo brilhou com uma luz vermelha e o ar ficou mais quente.**

Yuichirou: Rei...

**A Rei, agora Sailor Marte, fez uma pose, onde surgiu o símbolo do Arco e da Flecha.**

S. Marte: Eu sou a Sailor Marte, guardiã do planeta Marte e guerreira do fogo.

Yuichirou: Rei, não pode ser.

S. Marte: Jadeite, sai já daqui!

Jadeite: Nem pensar. Eu fui selado pela Rainha Beryl, num cristal de gelo, mas agora estou livre de novo.

S. Marte: Yuichirou, vai para dentro agora, eu vou acabar com o Jadeite.

Yuichirou: Mas...

S. Marte: Vai!

Yuichirou: Está bem.

O Yuichirou correr para o templo e entrou lá. A Sailor Marte encarou o Jadeite.

S. Marte: Alma de Fogo!

O Jadeite esquivou-se do ataque.

Jadeite: Tu não me podes vencer! Esfera Negra!

S. Marte: Mandala Ardente!

Os dois ataques embateram no ar, mas a Mandala Ardente foi mais forte e atingiu o Jadeite. Ele ficou bastante ferido.

Jadeite: Ficaste muito forte...

S. Marte: Sim e vou acabar contigo de vez!

Jadeite: Não me podes matar.

S. Marte: Ai não? E porquê?

Jadeite: Porque na nossa vida passada estivemos apaixonados. Tu e eu. Eu era um dos guardiães do Principe Endymion e tu eras uma das guardiãs da Princesa Serenity.

S. Marte: Olha, não me lembro de nada disso.

Jadeite: Mas eu lembro-me. Nós amávamo-nos muito.

S. Marte: Não quero saber. Flecha...

Jadeite: Espera! Nós gostávamos mesmo um do outro!

S. Marte: ... de Fogo...

Jadeite: Não atires!

S. Marte: ... de Marte!

A flecha de fogo foi em direcção ao Jadeite, trespassando-lhe o peito.

Jadeite: Não! Não podias ter feito isto!

S. Marte: A minha vida passada, foi a minha vida passada. Agora estou no presente. E não te amo!

Jadeite: Grr...

S. Marte: O meu coração já tem dono.

Com um grito de frustração, o corpo do Jadeite transformou-se em pó. A Rei destransformou-se e entrou no templo.

O Yuichirou estava à sua espera, nervoso.

Yuichirou: Rei...

Rei: Desculpa por não te ter contado Yuichirou.

Yuichirou: Vi-te tantas vezes como Sailor Marte e salvaste-me algumas vezes.

Rei (aproximando-se do Yuichirou): Desculpa, mas eu não podia contar.

Yuichirou: Eu compreendo.

Rei: A sério?

Yuichirou: Sim.

Rei: És maravilhoso.

A Rei abraçou o Yuichirou com força.

Yuichirou: Tive muito medo que tu morresses.

Rei: Yuichirou.

Yuichirou: És a pessoa mais importante da minha vida Rei.

A Rei olhou para o Yuichirou e sorriu.

Rei: Também és a pessoa mais importante da minha vida Yuichirou.

O Yuichirou e a Rei sorriram e beijaram-se.

**E fim. Bom, foi uma fic pequena, só para mostrar que o casal, Rei x Yuichirou pode resultar muito bem. O que é que vocês acharam da fic? Mandem reviews por favor!**


End file.
